Slipping Away
by Megara Katherine
Summary: It's been 20 years since Norman questioned his sanity and he's been blessed and cursed in those 20 years.


It's been 20 years since Norman questioned his sanity and he's been blessed and cursed in those 20 years. His late wife, Connie, gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl that they named Larissa. Connie had many problems through the pregnancy, but they couldn't fix everything and she passed after Larissa turned 6, leaving Norman to raise her on his own. After having their house sold, Norman moved with Larissa to the property that formerly housed the motel and home his Mother built. The two Bates, father and daughter, began constructing a new home and even a motel to keep an income, together.

Norman woke up at around 7 in the morning, showered, dressed, and went to begin making breakfast. The smell of bacon filled the house, waking Larissa up. The dirty-blonde twenty-year-old entered the kitchen/dining room and smiled at her graying father, "Good morning daddy." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Larissa." Norman smiled in reply, "Hungry?"

"Always." Larissa laughed, "Anyone show up last night?"

"Just a couple from up north." Norman shrugged, placing a few strips of bacon on a plate with scrambled eggs and toast. "After I eat, I'm going down to check them out." he placed the plate in front of Larissa.

"No daddy, eat. I'll finish my own breakfast and clean up. Work calls." she smiled.

"No, no, no. You are my daughter. You come first." Norman picked up a strip of bacon and put it in front of her mouth, tickling her sense of smell with the aroma.

"Fine." Larissa took the strip and bit half of it off, "Anything you need from the grocery store? I figured I'd get the shopping done this morning." she asked after finishing the strip.

Norman thought for a moment before replying, "Cheese, bread, butter, and milk."

"So, stuff for toasted cheese sandwiches and milk." Larissa smiled, knowing her father's habits well.

Norman simply smiled and fixed his own plate of breakfast. 30 minutes of chatting and eating later, Larissa went upstairs to get ready to leave while Norman went out to the motel.

Larissa stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel tightly around herself. She brushed her hair in front of the mirror and pulled it up into a clip. She crossed to her room and put on a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt before stepping back to the bathroom to dry her hair and brush her teeth. A quick addition of mascara to her lashes framing her blue eyes and she was ready to go, heading out the side door to the garage. Larissa had bought a simple Chrysler after they moved here, just over a year ago, and it had become very dear to her. She started the engine and it hummed as she pulled out of the drive, passing the motel and waving to Norman, standing in the office doorway. "Be back later!" she called as she pulled onto the old highway, heading towards Fairvale.

Norman turned back into the office after seeing Larissa's red Chrysler leave his sight on the old highway running in front of their property. He was so proud of his daughter; she was beautiful and young, still quite carefree. Norman had grown to be less careful these past years, especially knowing he'd appeared to have done a good job raising Larissa. He looked towards the skies, "Connie, I see you in her everyday. We both miss you." he said, speaking to the first and only love of his life. There was a knock on the open office door and Norman looked to see the thirty-something couple that had spent the night. "Sorry if we're interrupting something." the woman spoke, softly and sweetly.

"Not at all." Norman smiled, "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Very well." the husband nodded, "How much left do we owe you?"

"$25 even." Norman opened the cash register as the man handed a $50 bill. Norman pulled a $20 and a $5 from the cash drawer, counting the change back to the very business-looking man. "$45 and $50." he said as the man nodded courteously to the motel owner, "Have a safe drive." Norman added as they walked out the door, to their car.

The married couple hadn't been gone more than 20 minutes when the office phone rang. "Bates Motel, how can I help you?" Norman answered the phone with a smile.

"Norman? Is that you Norman?" an old woman's voice sounded into Norman's ear.

"Yes ma'am. Who am I speaking with?" Norman asked.

"Why you don't recognize your own mother's voice!" the old woman said, sending chills through Norman's spine.


End file.
